<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fixing cars by ShipAllTheGayShips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219245">Fixing cars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipAllTheGayShips/pseuds/ShipAllTheGayShips'>ShipAllTheGayShips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipAllTheGayShips/pseuds/ShipAllTheGayShips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's car mechanic, Dean, is really hot but Cas is too scared to ask him out. So he keeps breaking his car just so he can see him. But when they coincidentally meet eachother at a bar, their brothers Sam and Gabriel hit it off. Sam and Gabe start dating, after a while they find out about Cas and Dean's mutual pining and make a plan to get them together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fixing cars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I swear to Chuck, Cassie. You can't keep smashing your car just to see this supposedly hot guy. Soon you'll be broke." Gabriel exclaimed before facepalming. Castiel looked at him sheepishly "Yeah, well I didn't break it this time so I don't see why you're mad."</p><p>A few months before, Cas had accidentally hit his car - Gabriel called it the 'Pimpmobile'- against a lamppost. When he brought the car to a repair shop, he found out that there was a really hot mechanic working there. After his car was fixed, Castiel thought he would never see the guy again. 2 weeks later Cas's car broke again. Luckily the hot guy - Dean, as his name tag read - fixed Castiel's car again. While on the way home, Cas decided he had to see Dean again, so he made a plan: he would just break his car again so he could keep seeing Dean. It quickly became very expensive but it was worth it to Cas. He would also make trips to the repair shop for friends and family, claiming that he had time anyway and they could use his car until theirs was fixed.</p><p>Since last week Cas's car made some weird noise so it was time for another trip to the garage. "Just ask him out already, then you can stop doing this because it's really getting out of hand." Gabriel said. "I am aware, Gabriel. But how am I supposed to do that? My 'people skills' are 'rusty', also he is probably straight so he's not interested in me like that." Castiel replied, getting frustrated with Gabriel.</p><p>"Ugh okay then, but I'm not lending you any money when you run out okay? Now go off and let your boyfriend fix that damn car."</p><p>Cas almost ran out of the apartment.</p><p>When he arrived at the repair shop Bobby, the boss, walked over to him laughing. "Castiel, are you here again? At this point it'd be cheaper to buy a new car."</p><p>A guy behind Bobby snickers and Castiel cocks his head in confusion. "Hi, I'm Sam." The (very tall, might I add) guy quickly introduces himself when he sees that Cas heard him.</p><p>"Well, I think Dean has nothing to do at the moment so he can help you." Bobby says with a smirk.</p><p>Castiel drives his car into the garage and gets out. He almost trips over his own feet at the sight of Dean. It was almost summer and it was already very hot so Dean had tied the upper body of his overall around his waist and his white (at this point almost transparent) t-shirt was sticking to his body. It also didn't help that Dean just wiped the sweat off his forehead, thus showing his amazing biceps. Well, let's just say Cas barely managed to not drool.</p><p>"You just can't stay away, can you?" Dean said and Castiel blushed, almost forgetting to reply. "Uh, yeah, my car broke. Again." he stuttered. Dean chuckled before asking what was wrong with the car. After Castiel explained the situation, Dean popped the hood and got to work. It wouldn't take long so he said that Cas could wait there if he wanted, to this Cas immediately said yes. He'd just read a book on the bench that stood against the wall.</p><p>Dean looked under the hood of the car for a while before he got on one of those sliding thingies and got under the car, which was on a platform so it was higher than normal. He was under there a while before rolling back out. "Aren't you really hot?"</p><p>Cas looked up in confusion, a dark blush on his cheeks. "I mean, you're wearing a suit and a trench coat in the summer. Isn't that really hot? I'd be sweating my ass off wearing that." Dean chuckled.</p><p>"I'm used to wearing this so it doesn't bother me, I don't get hot very fast, also I don't sweat under any circumstances." Cas replied, ignoring the fact that Dean was making him feel very hot right now.</p><p>"Well, I still think you should take it off, at least the trench coat." Dean winked at him before taking his shirt off, which meant he was shirtless now and Cas didn't think he could handle it. Dean just went back to work like it was nothing and turned around to bend over and look into the car engine. Cas was blushing heavily at this point and really felt like he could faint at the sight of Dean's shirtless body, nevertheless the remark about how he wanted Castiel to take his clothes off. After thinking about it for a minute, he did take his trench coat and suit jacket off. He decided to roll up his sleeves and unbutton the first 2 buttons of his shirt as well. This actually did feel better.</p><p>After about 30 minutes of Cas admiring Dean's muscled back and Dean pretending not to notice/ignoring it, the car was fixed. Sadly enough, this meant that Cas had to leave again. "I'll see you next time, Cas." Dean said before walking back inside. Cas drove home with a happy feeling in his stomach.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was Saturday and Cas and Gabriel went for a drink with their brother Lucifer and his boyfriend Michael at this local bar called 'The Roadhouse'. They had been there for about an hour when 2 guys walked in, Castiel spotted them and immediately ducked his head "Oh dad, Dean is here."</p><p>"Who?" Michael asked in confusion. "Dean is Cas's boyfriend from the garage, you know, the reason Cassie here keeps smashing his car." Gabriel explains, earning a smack on his arm from Castiel "He's not my boyfriend, he is way out of my league and he's probably straight."</p><p>"Yeah sure, but the real question here is, who is the guy standing next to him? Because damn, he is hot." Gabriel said about the guy Cas knew as Sam - not that he was going to tell Gabriel that. "Jeez Gabe, calm down. You're right though, he is pretty hot. Though not hotter than Michael here." Lucifer kissed his boyfriend's cheek before turning to Castiel. "Anyways, go and at least talk to him Cassie. It's not that hard." "Do you have any idea who exactly you're talking to, Lucifer?"</p><p>"You're weak Cassie, just watch and learn." And with that Gabe walked over to Dean and the other guy, who were sitting at the bar talking to Ellen, the owner of the bar. Gabriel talked to them for a bit and at some point handed his phone to the tall guy. After about 5 minutes he walked back with a smirk on his face. "I got his number." he sang, waving his phone as he sat back down at their table. "His name is Sam, he's Dean's brother and he goes to the university here."</p><p>"That's great Gabriel, but I swear if you said anything about me to Dean I will not hesitate to kill you." Castiel glared at Gabriel. "Oh no, Cassie don't worry. I didn't say a word about you. I wouldn't dare. I might have asked them to join us here though.."</p><p>"Gabriel, I swear to dad I'm going to murder you." Cas punched Gabriel in the shoulder. "Look, I know you don't like this but I'm tired of you talking about Dean all the time yet doing nothing about it. So just see this as a push in the right direction." Gabriel waved to Sam as they walked over. Sam looked really happy and immediately sat next to Gabriel so now there was only one chair left. Dean sat down next to Castiel while glaring daggers at his brother, who bitch faced him.</p><p>"So, this is Sam and his brother Dean. Sam, Dean, this is my brother Lucifer, his boyfriend Michael and my little bro Cassie." Castiel glared at Gabriel. "My name is Castiel, actually." Cas could feel his cheeks getting red so he quickly looked away to Lucifer, who was sniggering and whispering something in Michael's ear. Michael chuckled at that and Castiel wished he had never invited them. Hell, he wished he wasn't there right now.</p><p>The rest of the evening was spent listening to Gabriel and Sam flirting shamelessly -mostly Gabriel and his terrible pick up lines. And also a lot of Dean and Castiel stealing glances at each other. Cas felt like this night would never end.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>After that night Castiel was so embarrassed he stopped breaking his car and they actually didn't see each other for a while. Until one fateful night. Sam and Gabe had gone on a couple of dates and after the third one Sam had asked Gabriel to be his boyfriend. They were a really cute couple, except that there was a little too much PDA for Dean's liking.</p><p>Sam and Gabriel agreed that they were done with Cas and Dean's constant pining over each other. After Gabriel told Sam about Cas purposefully breaking his car so he could see Dean, Sam had laughed for about 5 minutes before telling him that Dean actually really liked it when Cas came and was practically in love with him. So they made up a plan to get their brothers together. Sam would ask Dean to go to see a new movie and Gabe would do the same with Cas. Then, with the power of Sabriel, they would bump into each other and spontaneously decide to go see the movie together.</p><p>They all arrived at the cinema at the same time. Sam and Gabriel immediately kissed and hugged each other while Dean and Castiel stood there awkwardly. "Wow, what a coincidence you're here too. Well, we could just go all together, right Sammy?" Gabe said, way too surprised. When they all walked in together, Dean grabbed Sam's jacket and pulled him back for a bit. "You two totally set this up, didn't you?" Sam smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"You know you could have just asked me if it was okay if they went with us, Sam."</p><p>"You wouldn't have gone if I had told you."</p><p>"True, but now I don't have a choice, you're just forcing me to socialize."</p><p>"Dean, I can't handle another day of 'Cas this, Cas that, did you know that his eyes are this amazing color of blue, he's like the most beautiful person I've ever seen.'" Sam mocked Dean.</p><p>Castiel, who overheard that last bit, was blushing furiously. Did Dean really think he had amazing eyes? And that Castiel was 'the most beautiful person he'd ever seen'? Dean must have never looked in the mirror then, because Cas thought Dean was way prettier.</p><p>In the mean time Gabriel had bought the tickets and 3 big buckets of popcorn. Sam chuckled and took 2 from him, as Gabe was about to drop them all. They all went to sit down, their seats were somewhere in the middle, Gabriel on the far left, then Sam, Dean and Castiel. They all talked a bit before the movie started and Dean and Castiel got more comfortable together.</p><p>The movie was a thriller, it was about a girl whose parents were killed. She didn't have any other family besides them and any person she tried to ask for help was killed. So she tried to find who her killer was and why he wanted to kill her family. All while she was being followed and nearly killed a couple of times. It turned out to be a whole organisation of people, in the end of the movie she was in the same building as everyone from the organisation. She had somehow gotten hold of a bomb, so she made it go off, killing the entire organisation and getting revenge, sacrificing herself in the process.</p><p>(I made that whole thing up, idk if it's a real movie)</p><p>Dean was really enjoying the movie, but Cas wasn't. He was whimpering and he looked scared so Dean hesitantly put an arm around the Cas's shoulders. Cas jumped at first but then leaned into the touch and Dean pulled him against his chest. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie. When the movie ended and they got up to leave, Dean pulled him into a tight hug and Cas gladly accepted it. He had cried at the ending of the movie and hadn't stopped. "How could she just die like that, I thought movies always had a good ending?"</p><p>"Well, at least she got her revenge so she died knowing that she made those guys pay for what they did." Dean comforted him. "Yeah, I guess that is true. But I still don't like it." Even though he was crying Dean still thought that was really cute.</p><p>After everyone had left the room, Dean slowly guided Cas out. While walking out, their hands brushed together so Cas grabbed Dean's hand tightly. Sam grinned when he saw them walking towards them. "They'll be so cute together." He whispered to Gabriel, who stood next to him with an arm around Sam's waist. "Yeah, disgustingly cute."</p><p>"You're just jealous, don't worry, nobody can be cuter than you." Sam teased him and booped his nose.</p><p>They all went out to eat pizza at a diner nearby. When they came inside, Sam kissed Gabe and sat down next to him, so now Dean and Cas had to sit next to each other. The booth wasn't very big, so they sat with their legs pressed against each other. Not that either of them minded that.</p><p>After ordering, they talked a bit to get to know each other more. Castiel and Dean found out that they liked most of the same movies and music. Although Cas had never really listened to Led Zeppelin. Dean found this unacceptable. "How have you never listened to Led Zeppelin? They're like the awesome-est band ever." He exclaimed.</p><p>"I don't think 'awesome-est' is a word, Dean." Cas replied.</p><p>"That doesn't matter, I'm going to give you a CD with the best Led Zeppelin songs, it'll change your life." In reality, this was just an excuse to see Castiel again, but neither of them commented on it. Then the waiter came with the pizzas. The four of them talked a lot in the diner and they were all equally sad when it was already time to go home. Castiel and Gabriel live close to the cinema and they had walked there, so Dean offered to drive them home. When they got there, Gabe and Sam walked inside 'to say goodbye'. But both Dean and Cas both knew that meant a heavy make out session, so Cas decided to wait outside for a while.</p><p>"So, I had a good time tonight. Despite the horrible ending of the movie, obviously." Cas blushed and Dean chuckled. "Yeah, me too. I uh-, I had a great time. We could do it again sometime if you want." This time it was Dean who was blushing.</p><p>"Do you mean with Sam and Gabe or ...?" Cas looked at Dean with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Just the two of us, if that's okay with you."</p><p>"Like a date?" Cas asked, just to be sure. He still couldn't believe this was actually happening. Dean nodded, his cheeks bright red by now.</p><p>"I'd like that." Cas said, stepping closer to Dean, who, previously looking at the ground in embarrassment, looked up in surprise. "I mean, I didn't break my car all those times for nothing." He grinned mischievously.</p><p>"I figured as much, I mean, who wouldn't want a piece of this?" Dean smirked.</p><p>"Oh shut up." Cas grumbled and he closed the distance between them. Dean placed his hands around Cas's neck while Cas put his hands on Dean's hips. They kissed for a couple minutes - though it felt like hours - before someone cleared their throat, making them jump away from each other. It was Sam, with Gabe behind him leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. "As much as I don't want to interrupt this, we have to go home, Dean." Dean sighed and started to walk way, but Cas stopped him. "Wait, give me your phone." He put in his number and saved it under Castiel. "I'll text you about that date." He kissed Dean's cheek and quickly ran inside. "Okay, we do have to go now. I'll see you later." Sam waved as he pulled Dean to the car.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>